The black Abyss of Pandora Heart
by Darksophie
Summary: While searching for the doors, Oz, Gilbert and Alice find themself transported into a strange room where someone who look exactly like Alice is asleep. What does this mean? Who is she?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Info: This is me first Fanfic, so please be nice. Also, I'm sorry if there's some mistake ( If you see some, you can always tell me, I'm gonna correct them ). English isn't my natal language. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Pandora Heart nor Crimson Shell. Either way, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic based on an anime/ manga I didn't make. That make quite sense.

-

''Because the ending is the beginning… Will it… Begin again…?" Lace mumbled half-asleep as the three of them walked out of Claudia's room.

Ruskin and William were staring at him in surprise. It was amazing how sometime he could easily pop out of his ever lasting silence. Without a word, they turned around and watched Claudia one last time before William slowly closed the door. It has been three days since the incident, but she still hasn't wake up. In less than one day, she lost her most precious person. Just after knowing that, he, Xeno had never really betrayed her. He only has been under the poison of the black rose.

Ever since that day, Claudia hasn't wake nor did she fully recovered from her injure.

"Yes…" mumbled William, Claudia's thorn, as he finally closed the door. " But for now, just let her slumber."

Once, Ruskin and Lace left, he stayed alone in from of Claudia's room for a while.

"Until… The rose bloom again…" he finished his sentence in his head, so no one could guess his plan.

-

Deep down in the abyss, Alice was peacefully floating over the water. Her arms around her legs in the same way she had been for an unknown time. The Black Rabbit let her head fall on her knees, hiding the lonely expression on her face. She didn't remember how long she had been held in the world were no one could return. A place where the sinners were send. The abyss. In that position, her hairs were dancing behind her just as if there was wind, which wasn't the case.

Suddenly, the normal silence of the abyss was slowly replaced by a far away melody. At first, it seemed to be only small noise and Alice though it was the other chains that were making these sounds. But as the melody got louder, she knew no chain that could have make such a beautiful music. Not such soft echo of a music box. It seem like she was the only one who could hear it. As if it was calling for her. It was a nostalgic sound that she couldn't remember. Thought, Alice was sure she knew that song before. However, she didn't remember anything about her past expect this life she lived as a chain.

"This sound seems familiar… Is it…Calling for me?" the Black Rabbit said to herself.

She lifted her head up and saw a path who could lead her outside of the abyss. Getting up, she follows that way and appeared in a magnificent house where four death gods were surrounding a young man. The young man was a blond one wearing ceremony clothes. The closer Alice got to him, the more she feels he had something to do with the melody that was calling her. The Black Rabbit decided to make the young man, who was no one else than Oz Bezarius, her owns. Though, the four death gods seem like they wanted to kill him, which was against Alice desires. Then, she had no other choose but to stop them.

"Hey, death gods. If you say you're going to kill him, then…I'll fight you with all my might!" the Bea Rabbit interfered.

Without even a hesitation, Alice turned her back on Oz who was still seating on the floor, and jumped on three of the death gods. Using as much strength as she could to crash each of them. However, when she looked at the young man again, he had slashed his friend and had fall back on the ground.

One of the death gods, used that moment of inattention to make the Black Rabbit disappear back to the abyss. A few hours later, Alice finds the young man once more and together they made a contract to get out of the abyss. Though, once they got back, ten years had already passed.

It had been months since Oz had return, and now, the Baskerviles and the organisation Pandora were searching for the Will of abyss. However to do that, they need to find the doors who lead to it.

"Ne, Gil… Couldn't we pass by the main entrance instead?" Oz complains as he tried to move forward in the thin path behind his servant.

The secret pass way was one tiny road where only man as small as the young Bezarius could comfortably walk through. The wall had been eating by humidity and there were insects everywhere.

"I agree with Oz, this place is creepy." Add Alice after having taken a look in the deep darkness behind her.

The three of them only had one candle to light up their way. They used to have two, but the first one went out and Gil was unable to light it up again. By coincidence, that day he didn't have his matches nor his cigarettes.

"The main hall is… too dangerous. There's too many… person who c-" Raven tried to respond as he made himself a path through the road who was too small for a twenty years old person.

"Pff, as if some filthy human could scare me, the Bea Rabbit! With one blow I ca-" Alice interrupt him.

"The problem is that… we… must not be fin-… Damn."

At the same time, Alice and Oz stare at Gilbert, wondering what the problem was.

"I'm kind of… stuck…" replied Raven as he angrily tried to move while his master was laughing out loud. "Don't laugh!"

Once Oz calmed down a little, he slowly moved backward and saw they were near the end of the secret pass way. With a little bit of effort, maybe Alice and him could push Gilbert through the entrance. There, the ceiling seemed higher.

"Ne, Alice. Could you help me a little? If we push Gil in the entrance, we should be able to get out of here." The young Bezarius confided to the Black Rabbit in a low voice so his friend wouldn't hear him.

The chain toke sometime to examine the good thing that this offer would give her but, except from pissing off Gilbert and getting out of this disgusting path, there wasn't much more. With a sigh, she helped Oz to push Raven who was starting to complain.

"No, no… What are you two doing! Oz, don't do tha-" cried the black haired man before feeling the ground fall under his feet.

It didn't take long to make Gil break the entrance, the frame of the door was made of wood who with the time had mouldy. Luckily, the door was already wide open. So, the three of them only roll downstairs and all fell on Raven.

"Alice, are you alright?" whispered Oz as he tried to make his head stop rolling.

The chain ripped of the dust on her clothes before crossing her arms on her chest and make her typical "Huh". With only that, the blond knew she was alright. However, his servant situation was a bit different. Not to say that his seemed a bit unconscious. Actually, Raven was lying on the ground, rubbing the hump that just had grown on his forehead. Looking how painful his servant expression was showing, Oz though for a second that maybe it had been a bad idea. But nah, it was a good one at the end. Well, he did enjoy it at least.

Angry as everybody would have been, Gilbert got up on his feet and tried his best not to scream at them. Which failed.

"What were you thinking! It could have been dangerous; what if there was some of those Baskervile out here! We wouldn't-" he stopped himself because he just noticed that once again, his master wasn't even listening to him. "Hey, listen t-"

"Not now, Gil… I think we just found the door!"

Still a bit annoy that his master didn't pay attention to him, Raven turned around and saw that Oz was right. The door was there. However, there was a path that was hiding most of it. The path seems like those when a chain try to come in this world. Though, by moving closer to it, Gilbert didn't sense a chain nor anything who may look alike.

Oz, as careless as he often is, got way to close to the portal to his servant's taste. Knowing that even if he told his master to stay away from it, he wouldn't listen to him; Gilbert decide to make him back up. But, something unexpected happen. He trips on something which drags Alice, Oz and him into the path.

William was seating in Claudia's room in front of a big piano. Having nothing better to do and meanwhile of waiting for some people to show up, he decide to play his master's favourite song. He knew that in her state, she most likely couldn't hear him play, but he still felt the need to. It was a soft melody that always made him calm down. Claudia loved that song and so he did. Though, he forgot the name of it.

As William was about to play a second time, three person appeared in the room. Two men and one girl, just as he predicted. The little party was staring awkwardly at the bed right next to them. For them, there was now two Alice.

"Welcome to Crimson Bullet Association. Alice, Oz Bezarius and Gilbert Nightray." William said with one of his dark smile.

Everything would go as he had plan, definitely.


	2. Chapter 2: The Key

Note: I don't own Pandora Heart or Crimson Shell.

I hope you enjoy this second chapter. And again, I apologize if there's a few mistake. ^^

Oz, Gilbert and Alice stared back at him awkwardly. The situation itself was strange, the three of them were in the underground of Yura's house and now, here. In this room who was no doubt in a noble house. Though, who's house? Gilbert had no idea where they were and he had never heard of a Crimson Bullet Association. Also, he had never saw that man before and the worst of all, this man knew their name. Gilbert wished he could have stayed home. He had to lose his cigarettes, to go through that small path and when they finally found the door... They end up here with that creepy guy. Things couldn't get worsen.

" This isn't the Will of Abys-... Oz, you know this man?", said Alice, confuse.

" Who are you!" added Gil, reaching for his gun.

" I knew it! Everything makes sens now!", shouted Oz, getting everyone attention, " Actually, there's two Alice!"

With the look his two friends gave him, the young Bezarius sighed and pointed Claudia in the bed next to them. Oz was right, she looked exactly like Alice. The same long black hair, the same face... Even her height was corresponding to Alice's height. What could this mean?

" Alice, you remember when I made a contract with you?"

" Of course!" replied The black Rabbit, crossing her arms on her chest, wondering why he would even ask.

" Well, I told you when we first meet that you tried to kill me, right? But you clearly said that you've just meet me. Jack also wrote in his journal that Alice was sometimes completely different even through she looked exactly the same... And now, there is this girl who look just like you" he elaborated.

Gilbert and Alice stared at him in surprise. After all, everything he said make sens. When the Black Rabbit was about to respond something, the sound of someone clapping his hands, hold her back. William had finally got to his feet and was now applauding Oz's deduction.

" Very good. It seem we can't hide anything from you. Though, her name isn't Alice. She is Crimson Shell, Claudia and I'm her's thorn, Wil-" he said before getting interrupted.

" William, is Claudia awake?" murmured Lace still rubbing his eyes visibly a bit sleepy.

" No" the man answered him between his teeth. Damn, that Ruskin and this boy were always peeping into things they shouldn't. William was really piss off by Lace present.

" Then..." the boy added now fully awake, " Who are you talking to?"

Lace eyes stared at the three intruders that were right next to Claudia. There was a blond teen dressed with some strange cloths that remembered him of something... noble? Maybe. Right next to that boy, there was a man who had one hand on his gun. Though, Lace didn't know if Claudia, William or himself were in danger. When he gave the black haired guy a second look, he got his answer by the way, Gilbert had moved forward in from of Oz. As long as they didn't hurt the teenager, everything would be alright. Maybe, that man was his father? Who knows? Then, his gaze held at Alice.

" There's two Claudia?" he asked surprise.

He was still looking at her and all of this was getting on the Black Rabbit's nerve. What with all of this none sens! Alice was the only Alice! Well, that's what she wanted to believe.

" No." Lace responded to himself. That girl may look like Claudia but she was obviously someone else. She wouldn't fool him. The boy reached for his gun and pointed out at the black haired man since, on the three of them, he seem the only one to be armed.

" Bastards! What with all this! I'm the only Alice! The only and the strongest of all! The Bea Rabbit, the blood-eyes black rabbit! Now, cut it out with all of this crap!" yelled Alice who lost all of her patience.

" Blood-eyes...?" William and Lace spoke at the same time.

" Wha-what! You've never heard of...!" Alice replied, not believing it.

William and Lace were staring at her blindly.

" Moreover, who are these people...?" asked the sleepy-looking boy.

Things were really getting out of hands for William. He needed to get rid of Lace before anyone else hear of this. Also he needed thing to move on, he wanted Claudia to come back soon. It had been so boring and lonely without her around. And that wasn't for himself only, everyone was missing her. William most of all.

However if he ever did anything to Lace, Ruskin would get in the way. Damn, those two could sometime really be annoying. William had no other choice than to drag that kid into all of this. After all, he could also use Lace at his advantage if anything would come out. He just needed to think a bit more about his plan. In the end, nothing could stop him from using all the source he had. With that thought, William smiled evilly.

" From left to right, there's Oz Bezarius, Gilbert Nightray and Alice", he turned around so everyone could hear and see him clearly. " It about time, Dia awake. However, to do so, we need the three of them..."

" Who are you talking to William...?", said a familiar voice from behind, before seeing Lace. " Lace?"

" Uncle Oscar!" Shouted Oz in surprise, as he remembered the voice.

The man walked in the room. He had short hair, green eyes and was wearing glasses. Except from his hair colour, he looked exactly like Oscar Bezarius. Even if he seem the same, he wasn't Oscar. There was no doubt about it, it was Ruskin. How could the Thorn forget him.

" Oscar?" Ruskin looked at the teenager before turning back to the other man. " Don't tell me this is all one of your evil plan just like before..."

" Of course" , replied William without further interest. " We all know that Zion and Xeno may still be alive... and if they are, without Dia we don't have much hope to survive. That's why we'll need these three. Since, somehow... They're connected to her."

" How could they be...", tried to ask Ruskin.

" Could it be..." The young Bezarius moved toward Claudia. " I've been wondering if she could be... Is Claudia, Dia or whatever... Somehow the Will of Abyss?"

Oz gave a small gaze at William just to see his reaction. He get it all right. But, there was still a few thing that the young Bezarius didn't understand. Like why they were the only one they needed? Or how could they help? Maybe they needed Jack's help? However Jack haven't give any sign of life since a while. Oz didn't think anyway that he could call him out now since he hadn't been able in past either. Also, he couldn't do the same trick he did with Yura...

" Will of abyss...? What's that?" wondered Ruskin.

" Yes... Well, you can see it that way..." Answered William ignoring again everyone else expect from Oz.

" If we help you, will we find out things about the Will of Abyss...?", Oz looked at William straight in the eyes.

" I do believe you will."

William knew he needed Oz Bezarius's approval alone to obtain what he wanted. After all, his two friends wouldn't let him do it without them.

Note:

Sorry for the long wait! I just had a hard time thinking about all the plot between Crimson Shell and Pandora Heart. I believe the next chapter will take me less long to write. So, I apologize and please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3: First step

Note: I don't own Pandora Heart or Crimson Shell.

I hope you enjoy this third chapter! ^^

" I do believe you will." William responded to Oz.

" Fine, we will! " The young Bezarius replied after a moment of deep thinking.

" What! Oz, we don't eve-" Gilbert has turned to face his master but again, he got ignored.

" So, what do we have to do? " Oz asked as his crossed his arms on his chest and looked straight in the man's eyes.

Things were going perfectly for William. He was even happy not to have to explain the whole thing to have the boy approval. That would have been way too long. After all, from now on the countdown to bring Claudia back, began.

However, the young Bezarius's question was something that William was still wondering about. He didn't know if he should begin with Gilbert, Oz or Alice. But what was more important for now, was to bring Zion and Xeno back. To do so, he would need Alice and Gilbert help. Oz, at the beginning was only the key to bring all of those people here. However, William may use him again to get Claudia out of her slumber if there was any problem to come. Just when the Thorn was ready to answer Oz, Robbin and Melissa entered in the room. Without even a word, the two of them rush to Claudia side. After a moment of deep silence, Melissa turned to William with almost a sorry look on her face.

" We are sorry, William. Robbin could finally go out of the infirmary and he wanted to see Claudia s- " The girl interrupted herself. " Ah, Robbin! Lace is there too! "

This was more than William could take. Now, he was angry.

" I had enough! You two shut up and stand still! You people... Always getting in my things...! How annoying." He then gaze back at Oz. " Before I can answer your question, I need you to tell me something... You said earlier that you have seen the second Alice, which mean Dia, right? Then can you tell me what she said to you? "

The young Bezarius stared blindly at him. It had been already month if not a whole years since that happened. However, to William happiness he tried his best to remember. He recall having been in a strange room with Alice or Dia, whatever. Then...

" I don't remember exactly what Alice said..." Oz, replied out loud while thinking. " She... wanted to kill me and that she couldn't forgive me... Something like that, I think"

Gilbert was staring at his master with concern. The truth is Oz never told him about this. But even worst than that, someone tried to kill his master, that was unacceptable. William smiled. Now things were getting interesting, so Dia did find some resemblance between Zion and Oz. However, his priority was to find out where Xeno was hiding. Melissa and the other weren't getting much of what was happen. Well, for Robbin and her, they thought the blond, the girl and the raven haired one were newbies. Though, for Ruskin and Lace, they were trying to find William new plan.

" Eh... I was just wondering... Who's Alice? " Melissa looked at everyone, trying to find who that person was, even at her friends.

"Do you think you can shut your mouth alone or, you will need help!" Screamed the Thorn who lost all of his patience.

" Ah... Robbin... William's angry at us..."

" Are you finally gonna tell us what you want!" The Black Rabbit yelled annoying to stand still there while listening to they're none sens.

" Yes... I apologize. First, I believe we will need Gilbert" William didn't even have the time to finish his last sentence that he was interrupted.

" Me? " asked Gil not really sure of what he had to do in this story. It was truth that his master what involved in all of this, so was he. But them to need him first...

" Yes... It seem you could be connected to Xen-... I mean Glen's soul. "

" W-what!"

" Oh... Vincent, your brother, never told you about it..."

" Vincent? Told m-me what!"

This was more than Gilbert could take. He already knew that his brother was hiding things from him... But not something this big... Maybe, the man was wrong. Well, he hoped to. ' He has to be mistaking...' almost wished Gil in his head.

" Hey, William...? Why isn't princess awake by now? Was she injured that much...?" Robbin changed the subject, more worry about Claudia then the rest of it. After all, he was supposed to protect her but in the end... She got more injured than he did.

" Yeah... William what is going on with little Dia!" agreed Melissa also worry.

The man took a deep breath, he didn't have time for such thing. Those kids were getting in his way and on his nerves. Ruskin who haven't said a word since a moment, could almost feel the other man's anger from where he was and he wasn't close to him.

" The two of you better leave now before I..." William replied as much calm he could.

" Robbin and I are leaving right away so don't get mad, William... Don't get mad..." Supplied Melissa almost crying. She took her partner's arm and dragged him away.

" Eh? Hey, don't let Lace all alone with them!"

Robbin went back and dragged the sleepy-looking Lace with him. As usual, this one didn't fight or said anything. However, to everyone's surprise, just as the three of them were opening the door to leave, William close it back. To his point of view, it would have been fine, if Melissa and Robbin could kindly leave Lace here. He knew that neither her or him would believe that the three strangers were actually outsiders. No, they were more likely to think that Alice, Oz and Gilbert were newbies at Crimson Bullet Association, which wasn't the case. Though, Lace had already notice that their cloth were a bit different. First, they didn't have the same looking cloths from the association. But most of all, they seemed to come from a distant past. The two man strange-looking black coat, the white jabot around their neck and their boot, was unusual. Alice dress seemed like those woman used to wear in XVIII, with all the ribbons and the roses around her neck.

All this to say that, Melissa and Robbin weren't danger that could get in the way of William.

" Else you leave Lace here or, the three of you stay in silence" The Thorn replied angrily and not even looking at them.

" Hum... But we can't leave Lace behind!" Melissa turned to Lace with almost crying eyes.

" Then keep quiet and stay here!"

The teens nodded at the same time in silence. In the completely opposite of the room, Alice was getting out of control, she wanted to leave this place with all those weird people, and now. Gilbert tried to keep her shut but, soon, they started to fight. William who was now gazing at them, sighed. ' Let get this over with it... I'm sick of all these people here. Worst of it, they are troubling Dia slumber!' he though as he finally moved forward to say his finally sentences.

" To get Glen's soul, you will need to possess four accurate chains. You already got one, which mean there's only three left to get. Right now, Gilbert Nightray, you are in possession of the chain Raven... You will have to find the Black-featured Jabberwock, the Dodo the owl and the Griffon...Obviously, it's dangerous but important. I'm not going to force you... You can all go back to your world, pretend nothing happened and keep trying to protect your master or you may put an end to all of this. Though, just let me ask you this before I let you leave, Gilbert, do you think you can protect your master Oz forever?"

Gilbert who at first didn't even want to believe that crazy man, was now hesitating. William did get a point. Gilbert knew he couldn't protect his master forever no matter how much he wanted to. Things were now too out of hand. Oz's clock has moved dangerously recently and they were still far from finding a way to destroy the pact. Also, the Baskervile were getting really dangerous... However, controlling four chains was an insane thing that Gil never even thought about it. But if it was need to save Oz... How could he refuse?

The young Bezarius was also hesitating, after all, William said it was dangerous. But if it was needed to find important thing about the Will of Abyss... Moreover, who know when they would have such another opportunity...

For Alice point of view, she would approved it right away. However, the expression on Raven face made her wonder. The chain never knew much about stuff on chain and everything... Maybe it was something insane to have four chains. After all, she never hear of a person who did have four chains... And hearing Glen's name made her feel uncomfortable.

" Alright..." Gil finally said in a low voice.

William nodded in silence. Now, he just needed to send them back home and wait for Oz's servant to... However, that may take long.

" I'm going to send you back to your world, once there... You know what you'll have to do, Gilbert." William made a pause, an evil idea popped up in his head. " Also, why don't you bring those three with you, they could be of great help!"

The truth, and everyone knew it, the Thorn was just trying to get free of Melissa, Robbin and Lace's nuisance. He raised his hand to impose silence to Ruskin who wanted to reply to this none sens. With slow movement of hand, William created a new path. He pushed the teen who was in the same organization than him into it. Before kindly liberating the place for Oz.

" You may go."

Alice and Oz went through the path first has William wanted. That way, he could say something to Gilbert without those two knowing it.

" You'll need to put all your strength into getting those three chains. Either way... I'm not sure you master will last longer then a few month before the clock..." he then pushed the man in the path before closing it.

Yeah! And another chapter finished! In the next one some other character from Pandora Heart are going to appear 3

Author's Note: I got so much trouble finding the word jabot xD. One of my friend and I searched for nearly one hour to get the exact name of that cloth. Lucky me, the translation is the same for my natal language and English. So, that's one of the reason I don't really write a lot of description xD.


	4. Chapter 4: The sword

I don't own Pandora hearts nor Crimson Shell.

When Gilbert appeared back in his world, he was so tormented by what William has just said, to notice where he was. The man's words were still repeating themselves in his head like a far away echo. But the Thorn was right. Who knows how long Oz's life would least...? Gil has to do it. But, there was one big problem... Using the power of Raven was already hard on him. How could he handle three more chains? The servant sighed. This thought alone was enough to despair him. However, Oz didn't even seem to have a thought about it. And this bothered Gilbert a bit more. What if he wasn't able to handle the other chain? He knew he would disappoint his master. And that was the last thing he wanted. He was scared to lose Oz since Alice came in, but now it was worst.

Alice yell, woke up Gilbert from his deep thought.

'' Oz, I don't like that William's man! ''

'' At first, he usually made a bad impression but... He is really kind! He just worries a lot about Dia... '', replied Melissa with a compassionate voice, as she tried to be the more friendly she could be.

'' This damn Zion...! '' , mumbled Robbin angrily.

'' Who is Zion? '' Oz looked straightly at Robbin, waiting for an answer.

'' The one who hurt Claudia and killed Xeno...''

'' And who is Xeno? ''

'' A friend '', answered Melissa with a sad look on her face. The Crimson Bullet Association still haven't found Xeno's or Zion's corpse... There was still no proof if both were really dead, that worried her partner and herself. What if they were still alive...? ' Poor Dia...', she thought.

Again, Alice broke the silence by telling everyone that they were back in Yura's house. Gilbert suggested to leave the place before anyone would find them. They decided that it would be a better idea to leave the door where it was. Perhaps another day they would come for it. And, just like that, they left.

It had been already an entire month since the little party had gone back to their world. At first, Melissa, Lace and Robbin caused a lot of trouble for the other. Oz and his friends had to find a logical explanation for the three of them to be there. However, Break ended up finding the truth. Luckily, he hadn't told anyone about it. Anyway, it wasn't like anyone would believe such a story.

It had been a whole month. A whole month they passed searching information about the chains. With the help of some Pandora's members, they found important stuff. But, no chain easy to access.

They could have gone after Zai Bezarius, Oz's father, who held the Griffin but Gilbert when hard against it. He promised Oz that he would go after the Griffin however, not now. They were not ready to face the Baskervile. Well, he wasn't ready. Thought, that's what the servant pretended. The truth was... He had the intention of doing it without Oz's presence. Gilbert knew that it was painful for him to see his father again... After being rejected... And the black haired man didn't want his master to be anymore hurt. He wanted to protect him.

For today, the little party were heading to the Barma's house. They knew that this family was in possession of the Dodo. Well, Rufus Barma had a contract with this chain. They pretended having found important information and against something, they told Rufus that they would give him the information. This was their reason for meeting the duke. But actually, they wanted his chain. They didn't know how they would get it but... Perhaps they'll find a way.

However, as they were getting off of the carriage, one by one, they find themselves in a soft lighten up room. They went there before. They weren't in their world anymore. William was, again, seating on the piano's chair. He looked slowly at each of them. Oz guessed that he was hoping they had the three chains. But they didn't. And soon enough, the Thorn found out without any of them having to say it.

'' Not a single one...? '' The man was exasperated. He couldn't believe they didn't manage to find any of the chain in an entire month.

'' Well, hum... We were on a t-track... Just now... '' stammered the servant, ashamed.

William sighed. He didn't hoped too much anyway. At least, he still had another plan. Less useful of course but... Wasn't it better than nothing? He crossed his hands in front of him, taking a serious look.

'' Then, we shall change our plan. We have to get Xeno's sword. ''

'' Xeno's sword! But we haven't even find it with their body...! Who knows where it may be now! '' , cried Robbin.

'' I don't think it's going to be this hard... '' William turned to Gilbert. '' Have you ever seen a long black sword... in the Nightray family, Gilbert...? ''

'' Xeno's sword isn't black * ''

'' Quiet, Robbin. I'm asking the question to Gilbert.''

The servant was feeling really uncomfortable. A black sword... He saw one somewhere before... But where? Elliot!

'' Elliot had one, why? ''

'' Elliot Nightray? Well, if it isn't interesting. Then, we shall need him, right now. '' Just as the Thorn ended his sentence, two boys appeared in the room. A blond haired one and a black one.

'' Wha-what! Wha-what d-does Elliot had to d-do with t-this! '' Gilbert didn't like this idea at all. His brother had nothing to do with this!

'' ... the HELL IS GOING ON! '' screamed Elliot as he turned to see his half-brother. '' What is this all about, GILBERT! If Vanessa finds out I left the house again... I'm gonna make you regret it! '' He then turned to see the other person in the room. There was ten with Leo and him. Oz and Alice were there too. '' And who are those people! ''

Leo tried to calm his master, but it was useless. He sighed.

'' We need you '' pointed out William to get everyone attention back.

'' Why the hell would you need me! ''

The Thorn took a deep breath. He had to say that this brat was even more annoying than Lace, Ruskin, Melissa or Robbin. And this was no compliment.

'' We will need this sword of yours '', he said, a seriously look on his face.

Elliot stared back, completely indifferent to what the man has just said. A small silence followed before the teenager replies three letters as he took his sword out.

'' Die. ''

As Elliot pointed his sword dangerously at William, everyone in the room stayed perfectly quiet. Only, Lace risked himself to speak.

'' Dia reacted to his sword '' he mumbled softly.

Everyone, except Elliot, turned their eyes to stare at Claudia. Her hands were slowly trying to catch something that was only part of her dream. She tried to say something but no word came out of her mouth. However, her friend knew what she was saying... She was silently calling Xeno's name. She was still hoping that he was alive somewhere... Since she couldn't bear to lose him.

* I don't remember if Xeno's sword is black or not. :/

Note: Sorry for the long wait! I hadn't forgotten about the story it just... The author of the story mixed me up with the new chapters... xD Well, I still hope you enjoy this new chapter and there is a new one coming soon ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Lacie

Again, I don't own Pandora Heart or Crimson Shell.

Warning: I really apologize... But I forgot to tell that there was some spoiler coming in soon... Well, there already some in my chapter... So if, you hadn't read the latest of Pandora heart manga... I suggest you to do so!

Everything was as it used to be. Nothing had changed. Nothing changed in her world who seemed to be no more than a room where she was quietly seated on the couch. Around her, the puppets weren't making a sound too scared to get Alice anger. Today wasn't like any other day ( well, if there was even a day in her world ), the Will of Abyss was displeased by something she didn't know. She wasted a long time staring at the emptiness in front of her, wondering what was wrong. Her hair kept moving behind her but it didn't seem to bother her at all. More upset than angry, the white Alice got to her feet, took a puppet and destroy it with her bare hands. Now, she was feeling a bit better. She smiled and started turning on herself. The noise in her world fell back. There was laugh of all kind and something we could even hear the name 'Alice' being whispered. After a moment, the Will of Abyss stopped herself abruptly. Something had bothered her happiness, again... She was feeling the present of someone but there was no one in her world. That someone seemed to be close and far away at the same time. It was so strange to Alice. She squeezes her arms around herself with little fear. This presence, this person seemed familiar to her... She knew who it was... Xeno. As she mumbled his name, a single tear falls down her face.

" Why do I feel sad...? Xeno... Who is that...? " She took her head in fury. " WHO IS XENO! "

In an instant only, everything went mad around her.

Silent fell in the room. They were all listening and waiting. Though, it was useless. No sound did came out of Claudia's mouth. Not a single word before she slumbered again. William was staring at her with worried eyes. His master was in such pain that it saddens him. He lifted his sight, unable to bear this hurtful view any longer. His eyes met Gilbert. Both of them understood each other pain. They feel completely useless in front of their master's suffering. They had to put an end to all this.

Elliot wasn't getting a bit of what was going on. He had just taken out is sword and they were all over the... That... This... Wait. Doesn't this girl look exactly like Oz's chain? Then why is she sleeping in this bed? Moreover, why is everyone staring at her! And it was at this precise moment, Elliot noticed a looking Alice standing not far away from him. His mind went shut.

For Reo's part, he was still right beside his master, quiet as he always is. He had an awkward feeling just to watch the sleeping Claudia. She somehow looked familiar... Well, of course, she resembles Alice a lot but... There was something else... Which he couldn't recall quite well. He decided to just leave it at that.

" Quite interesting, I may say " William thought out loud as he went back to his detached old self. " That sword of yours is even more effective than I thought. "

" So... We'll need Elliot, now? " Oz pronounced, still looking at Claudia. It was not to say that his action bothered Alice a lot. But not only him. Why were they all staring at this girl again? What was so particular about her? Oz had explained the whole story to Alice more than once but for the chain, it didn't make any sense. What does the tragedy of the Sablier, Jack, the chains and even herself had to do with this girl? The long haired man said they may find information about the Will of Abyss by helping him. To the Rabbit's eyes, it wasn't making any sense at all. How could that William man know stuff about the Will of Abyss! He wasn't even from their world! It was truth that he found important information about her friends and herself, but it was stuff that she could too have easily found. And moreover, who the hell was he! Alice didn't like him nor that look alike copy of her.

" Are you all a bunch of idiots or you all have hearing problems! I said I wouldn't give you my sword! I rather die than doing so! And I never said I would help you out. Like HELL I would! Don't push your problems on someone's else shoulder, you w-! "

" Elliot, please, calm down " Gilbert tried kindly to stop his half-brother from yelling so loud.

" Oh, you shut up! You are no one to tell me what to do or say! I'm no kids anymore! I can decide on my own! "

" You're one damn annoying brat... "

Elliot turned his sight to William. " What did you say...? "

" You heard me pretty well. "

Elliot gave a murderous gaze to William. The Thorn stared back unmoved. That was far too much. The young heir of the Nightray house, exploded. He was yelling even louder and waving his sword dangerously at the man. He tried to slice him twice but failed. It wasn't a mere teenage boy like him that could hurt William. The fight lasted two long minutes. Even Alice, Gilbert and Oz were dragged into it. Alice having enough of them not paying attention to her, Oz who was trying to hold her chain for getting implied in all this and Gilbert who was trying to stop his half-brother in Reo's place. For the other man servant, he didn't bother much about what was happening. Anyway, his master was always in any kind of fight. So why should he even bother? But the truth was... He still couldn't take his eyes off from Claudia.

" Cut it out! " Robbin voice screamed louder than the other. He was upset and everyone could tell. " Shouldn't we be caring about Claudia instead of that none sense fight! "

Everyone stopped themselves. After all, Robbin was right. They had no time to fight over such things! Claudia needed them! Only, Elliot made an exception from the other. But, at least, he stops yelling and fighting. Though, it was only because he was wondering why everyone did the same.

It was then, in everyone's silence that Reo said the name " Lacie " out loud. He was staring awkwardly at Claudia. The feeling of knowing her wasn't leaving him. And then, the name Lacie came into his head. Lacie...? Wasn't it the name of the piano song he wrote with Elliot? Then, why was he thinking about it right now? No, it was something different... The voice who said Lacie in his head wasn't his. Glen said it...

Reo took two step back under everyone's eyes.

" Who's Lacie...? Isn't the name Ruskin gave to Dia...? " asked a confused Melissa.

" It isn't who but what... " answered back Oz " It's the name of a song. "

" No. " Everyone stared once more at Reo. The servant didn't even bother to turn around and look at them. " It is someone precious... "

" ... precious to you? " advanced Oz, still unsure of what was going on.

" No... To Glen " Those three words startled his friends. It made no sense... How could he know such a thing...?

" Oh, I see... It all make sense now... " everyone turned back to William.

Again, Elliot was the only one who was still staring at his servant, searching for answers in the other one face. But Reo was even more confused than him.

" What makes sense! " asked the young Nightray as he turned back.

" Oh, now, you wanna know...? " the Thorn paused. " Let's make a deal. You help me out and I shall give you all the information you want afterwards. "

" I'm only interested in finding the headhunter. "

" I'll tell you about this too... " the man replied as he rolled his eyes. " So, do we have a deal? "

" No, you tell us first. " insisted Oz while making a face that showed that it was his deal or nothing.

" Tss. Fine. " He coughed kindly. " Break, you should come out, if you want to hear clearly what information I'll give. "

" Ah... " The man dragged himself out of under the bed. " I got caught... " He raised his hand innocently. " I swear I didn't see a thing. "

" I know you don't " The two man exchanged half of a smile as everyone was staring in wonder at them. " I shall tell all of it from the beginning... In the past, a man used his knowledge to breed a flower named the 'first rose' and planted these seeds into human body... Those person were called the black rose. Claudia has these seeds planted in her. But, unlike the other, the poison lying inside these seeds didn't drive her crazy. She was born mutated... "

" And then, a newbie came in the association. Zion... That monster... " cut short Robbin. " He made us thought that he had been killed by Xeno... Claudia's precious person... She couldn't believe Xeno had betrayed her. She had faith in him... So, we searched for him. We searched the truth behind all this..." he paused. " Xeno came to us and we saw that he was eroded by the poison of the black rose. There was no way to save him from this except by killing him... But, Dia didn't want to do it. She still believed him. She believed in his words and that he wouldn't kill her... Luckily he hasn't. He came back to his sense and stopped. However, Zion came to us. He was the one behind all of this... He was the one who manipulated Xeno to kill us. And all he wanted was... Claudia's death. He accused her for killing everyone he loved... "

" In the end, Dia fought him and got badly hurt... We still don't know exactly what happened there but... When we find her, Zion and Xeno weren't there anymore. We still don't know if they are really dead..." finished Melissa in Robbin's place, knowing it was enough hard for him to tell the whole story, since he hadn't been able to save Claudia.

William continued the story. " She fell into unconsciousness. She never wake up. She couldn't bear to be in a world where her precious person wasn't there. So, she used her power to get into your world with Xeno... As Lacie and Glen... "


	6. Chapter 6: Unmoved

Again, I don't own Pandora Hearts and Crimson Shell. Luckily though. 'Cause with the new chapter published each month, it getting even more complicated for me to understand xD

Advise: MAY CONTAIN SPOILER ON THE LASTEST CHAPTER OF PANDORA HEARTS.

Again, silence fell in the room. William couldn't deny that their surprise expression was satisfying him. Only Break's face was annoying him. This guy didn't seem to be moved much about this big news.

'' Then, if Glen is Xeno and Lacie is Claudia… What does that have to do with the Will of Abyss? '' asked blindly Oz, not getting the idea.

The Thorn sighed. He sat back in the chair behind his piano.

'' It shall all makes sense when I'll tell you that Lacie and Claudia are connected to the soul of the Will of Abyss. Since this Will… is their power. ''

Oz took a step back, shock and wondering at the same time about this new information.

'' Their power, how could it… ''

'' How, for now, isn't important. It is important to know that Lacie is Alice's mother. '' added William, his eyes was only set on Claudia. '' Lacie was made as a sacrifice to the abyss as needed for the upcoming of the new Glen, as a child of misfortune. She was the sister of Oswald, the last Glen… Since Alice look alike Lacie, Glen tried to protect her… ''

'' Wait, wasn't Glen the bad one in this story? '' Elliot interrupted, a bit confuse.

'' Actually, I can't tell… I still don't know everything about Oswald and the tragedy of Sablier… '' Begin William, feeling at the same time useless from not knowing more about it.

'' Oswald… '' repeated Alice out loud. '' Oswald… ''

Somehow, this name remembered her something. However it was such a faraway memory that she was having a hard time recalling it. The feeling of it was warm and hurtful at the same time. Alice. She. She had a brother… A brother… The Black Rabbit was trying to acknowledge these facts, but it seems so distant to her… She couldn't even remember… Lacie was her mother…? So she did have a mother and wasn't only a being created in the abyss. This thought was heartwarming even if her family was gone. At least, she did have one. But, what about her father? How did she become a chain? There was still so many questions to ask. Though, now, Alice was getting closer to the truth.

'' Wait. Doesn't that mean that Dia die in Pandora hearts world? And Xeno too…? '' asked Melissa in her innocent way. '' Again… They couldn't be together… That's so sad… ''

'' Not to say that they were born as sister and brother… '' responded Robbin, probably knowing that Claudia feeling for Xeno were more than those of a sister for his brother.

William had for once to agree that those two had come out with two good points of view, making him even question his judgment. Could he have been wrong at some point? If Claudia was Lacie… She would have waked up for her slumber since she can't exist anymore and Pandora Heart's world. Or could she have gone into another world? Or perhaps some memory, some part of Lacie's soul still exists in this other world? Or at last, had the Thorn been wrong all along and Lacie wasn't Claudia…? Then the only other person who fit in Dia characteristic is… William stops his thoughts there. He needed to think about it more, to get more information before jumping to conclusion. However, he decided to keep a close eye on Alice… Just in case. There was also Glen death… Why would Claudia stay in a world where Xeno isn't anymore. This thing was getting even more complicated. But, for now, he needed more information on Lacie and Glen. If only they could have Jack's help… And his first plan was no more working. He should have known. Getting four chains inside of Gilbert… To do so, he would need Vincent, children of misfortune, and Glen sealed soul.

When the Thorn opened his mouth again, it was in a disappoint ton that he told everyone that they would have to search for more information. All he has searched for so long was now compromised. All his work had been for nothing since he was back right from the start. Oz party had to continue to search for information on the tragedy of Sablier and to get Alice's memory back. And, in the end, Elliot sword wasn't given much help either.

'' Reo, are you sure you recall this girl as Lacie? '' The Thorn interrogated Elliot servant.

Before answering the teen hesitated. He was glad his hairs were covering half of his face from the other. At least this way, they couldn't see how much he becomes pale.

'' Well… I guess… yes… ''

'' I see. '' responded William, still unsure of what to think anymore. '' Well, for now, I'll send you back in your world. I need to think more. Continue to search for Alice's memory and information on the Tragedy of Sablier. And don't hesitate on using Melissa, Robbin and Lace help. They may not look like it, but they can… sometimes… be of good help, I guess. ''

With that said, and without giving attention to Elliot complaining, who hadn't talked since he found out about Reo, knowing memory of Glen… He sends them back to their world. Once that's done, he sighed. Ruskin moved toward him.

'' This isn't going to help much. ''

'' I know. '' replied the Thorn, now angry.

'' How long are you going to keep those three from their association? You know… I'm kind of running out of idea to explain why Lace, Melissa and Robbin are absent to their usual work… And the association is becoming even more insistent… '' pathetically said Ruskin, feeling even now the pressure of his superior in his back.

'' Find a way. '' answered coldly William at the same time he pointed him the door to leave him alone.

In Pandora heart's world, Oz and co appeared right in front of Barma's house, with obviously Elliot, Reo and Break in addition. On the front of the house, resting on one of the columns supporting the entrance was standing Rufus, staring at them.

'' You're late. '' he said before slowly turning his eyes to meet Break. '' And with bad company. ''


	7. Chapter 7: Glen

I don't own Pandora Hearts or Crimson Shell.

Advise: MAY CONTAIN SPOILER :)

The room was dark. He loved this darkness. He felt like it was the only one who could understand his pain, his tortured soul. Everlasting darkness, just like the one that was submerging his heart. No warm, no light, in this cold room of his. Just silence. Just the sound of something cutting through.

'' Ne… Claudia… Why don't you just die already? '' the man said as he marked the ground with his weapon. '' You know… I used to be a test just like you… I had friend… A family. We loved each other. We supported each other. And then… '' He plunges the weapon into the surface. '' And then, you came in. You took everything! We were rejected! All because of you and your mere existence! You became even more important than any of us! But still… I had my family. We were fighting to survive. Though… You killed the last one of us! You were just unable to get one… me. I fought and I lost. But… I was able to take the most precious thing to you. To make you suffer just like I SUFFERED! '' He laughed, so much his lung hurt. '' And it make you so mad that even in your slumber, your thorn are trying to trap me. But it wasn't me… It was him. Oz Bezarius. You messed up this other world in order to kill me. ''

He took the knife out of the ground and look at it without seeing it.

'' Here, you were praised like a queen. Again. Now, it is my turn to save this world from you! I shall save them from the Will of Abyss! Free those you've chained for your own purpose. And If I have to die to do so, I will. And I'll bring Xeno down with me as my docile servant man. Don't you fell it? Me being so close to your beloved one? You can't stop me. No, Claudia, you can't stop this revenge. ''

From deep down the abyss, the Will was hearing him. She was mad. She wanted to crush him down just like she was doing with her dolls, but he was out of reach. Damn him.

Running away wasn't an option, even if it was what Gilbert and perhaps a few others wanted to do. The tension between Break and Rufus was hard. But, before the Barma could even raise a hand on that hated fool, the Hater was gone. Rufus could have held him back, however for this time, he let him go. Other things were more important at the moment. Things that couldn't be left running away from him. He wanted to know, he wanted the truth.

Since he had no choice, Oz took the first move. He had a plan. He knew he had no choice to give Rufus some information, but at least nothing obligated him to say everything. And, nothing obligated him not to ask something in return. So, in the end, the Duke and the young Bezarius really did exchanged information like they were supposed to, without stealing the Dodo.

Luckily things didn't go so bad. Oz explained that Lace, Melissa and Robbin were coming from a world connected like them to the Will of Abyss. He also says that there was a girl in this other world looking exactly like Alice and that she had been reincarnate as someone in their world. To conclude, he vaguely terminated his sentence by saying that the reincarnated one may have something to do with the tragedy of Sablier. The young Bezarius left some time for Rufus to think about all he says before asking him what he really wanted.

'' Do you know information about a man named Oswald…? '' questioned the blond.

'' Oswald…? ''

The Duke took his time before answering.

'' Obviously, he was the replacement for Glen's soul after Revis, the head of the Baskerville family back then… He is also his son and the last Glen. ''

This conversation was making Gilbert uncomfortable, somehow, he felt uneasy about something, perhaps it was because he didn't like so much the Duke… As for Alice, she already had enough of all this talking and let herself fall to sleep. Elliot even though he was curious about all this story and didn't want it so much to be known… Left with his servant, he had matter to talk. However, he still insisted that Oz should keep him on news of what was going on. After all, they were the one who dragged him into it.

'' Could he… I mean Glen… Could he not be the only cause to the tragedy of Sablier…? Perhaps he is not only the bad one in this tragedy… '' said Oz, more to himself than to anyone else.

'' And Jack would be responsible in so way…? Why would you ask? You… You didn't tell me everything, don't you? '' Rufus gives him a suspicious look.

The blond smiled.

'' I wouldn't put it that way… It's just this whole story doesn't make sense… In the first place, why would Lacie be sacrificed and why would he… '' He paused himself, finally getting the main idea. '' Ne, Duke Barma, could someone be brought back for the Abyss…? ''

'' Well, you are a main prove of it. ''

'' But such a tragedy didn't happen when I got back. And something still doesn't make sense… He wasn't there an easier way to bring her back? I mean, it wasn't quite hard to make me come back… And…'' Oz turned to face Claudia's friends who were trying to stay put on their chair. '' Ne, would Xeno go as far as killing so many people, to bring Claudia out of the Abyss? And if he was… Why would he have let Lacie being sacrificed so easily? Wouldn't he had run away from his family, tried everything to save her, if she was really someone that important to him? ''

Oz words echoed in the room. Claudia's friends were left in silence. They understood his point of view. It was truth that some of the fact they had been given didn't work together.

'' Perhaps, they didn't remember each other as they reincarnate in this world… '' Gilbert advanced, running away from an eye-contact with the other.

Perhaps, just like him and Vincent, they had forgotten about their past self.

Note: Yay! I'm back after a year of emptiness I left you in. Sorry for that! But with the new info on the plot in Pandora Hearts, I had to review a few things. Okay, got to say that I slack it off a bit… But, now I'm back with two new chapter and other coming 'cause now I have so many idea about this story :D Hope you still enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8: Sablier

I don't own Pandora Hearts and Crimson Shell

ADVISE: MAY CONTAIN SPOILER !

They left Barma's house with more to wonder about than answers to their question. There was in an impasse. They needed information on Glen and Lacie. But they didn't know where to search for it. Oz had an idea, though… He didn't think his friends would agree with him. He wanted to go back to the place where happened the tragedy of Sablier. He hoped he could find new information about it. And perhaps to get a hold on a Baskerville… As they were walking back to their carriage, Oz and his friends were all wondering about what they heard today.

'' And if you go to that tragedy of Sablier's place… Perhaps we could find something. '' proposed Robbin suddenly.

Gilbert stared at him, white-faced. He remembered what had happened the last time, he, Alice and Oz when there. It was only bad memories. He had lost control of himself and he… No, Raven didn't want to go back there. At the very least, not now. Even if he knew it was the fastest way to find information. As for Alice, she ,too, was unwilling to go there. She was still feeling uneasy about Oz being able to use her power without Gilbert and her help. Also, she recalled that many strange things were going on back there. All of this, to make her feel even more uncomfortable.

Oz was having a hard time to hold himself from smiling. He was happy, he didn't have to be the one to suggest it. Or at least, he was happy until Gil protested.

'' No. Going there is too dangerous. ''

''I think we should. '' agreed Oz, ignoring his servant's comment.

'' Oz! Don't you remember what happened back there! ' If you enter deeper into the hole, you will be lured by the illusion, and will never return ' Don't you remember? '' protested Gil.

'' But we did come back. ''

'' This time we did but, there's no proof we will be able to again! ''

'' Gil, you worry too much. '' replied Oz, giving his friend a warm smile. '' Everything will go fine. And we need to find out about the tragedy of Sablier. ''

'' There has to be another way. '' insisted the black haired man, but it was too late. Oz had already made his choice.

'' Didn't they said that this place was connected to the abyss? Isn't the best place to go, to obtain what we want? ''

It was too late, now Oz was all optimists about going there.

'' Then, perhaps we should bring Dia with us… '' suggested Lace to everyone's surprise.

Melissa was about to go against it, not believing that her friend could suggest such a thing. However, Robbin holds her back. He understood.

'' Yeah… After all, didn't William say that Alice and Dia were connected to the Will of Abyss? Maybe by bringing her there, she will be able to wake up from her slumber! ''

'' But… Wouldn't it be dangerous…? '' was afraid Melissa.

'' Well… I guess… But this time… '' Robbin tighten his hand, feeling the anger get over him. '' I'll not let anything happen to her. And Lace, Alice, Gil, Oz and you too, Melissa, will be there to protect Dia. ''

'' William will be the one to decide… '' Lace added with his eyes half closed.

The others nodded.

Note: Sorry for this small chapter but it was important for me (and my brain) to go on with the following. 'Cause, yes, I'm already writing the 9th chapter :D with lot of action and suspense to come ˂3 And a better writing -_- I sadly noticed I didn't put much effort on my last chapter. Sorry about it! But, I was really in an impasse. I need to get to this damn 9th chapter xD So, don't worry, the best is yet to come ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Separeted way

**I don't own Pandora Hearts or Crimson shell**

The sun was high in the sky, but no light had ended so deep down there. To tell the truth, they could still see. However, the dark was becoming even more consistent as they moved forward. The ground was hard and each sound of their feet, twenty-two that was, echoed in the hole. Only the heat was kind to them. It was a warm morning, at the first hours of the sunlight. It was announced to be their longest day.

They had progressed slowly through this old place that held memories of hundred years ago. Somehow, even now, the past, the tragedy that had happened, seemed so close to them, as they were walking ever farther into this hole. The more sensitive of them were keeping their arms close to their body in a protective way, scare of things they still didn't know. Lace and Melissa were part of it. As for Gilbert, Elliot and Robbin, they felt uneasy. Something, down here, wasn't right. They could feel it through their flesh.

Oz was at the front of the group with Alice, being watched closely by his servant man. The young Bezarius had lost bit of his enthusiasm to come to Sablier. It looked like, from afar, that Alice took her contractor happy-go-lucky side. At first, she had been scared, but when the Black Rabbit started to feel her memory again, after so much time of emptiness, her fear went away.

They hadn't been walking for so long, but the tension of going to such a place had made the time seem longer. Break and William was closing their line. The two men expression was covered. The atmosphere of the place didn't seem to affect them. However, they had something in mind, something in the deep of their eyes that was showing how much more it was. William had accepted to bring Claudia there, but since they left he hadn't let go of her. She was peacefully sleeping in his arms and he made an effort not too move to fast, not to disturb her slumber.

Melissa grabbed Robbin's right arm. She was scared. It was all dark here. And the place was definitely giving her a bad feeling. Her friend gave her a reassuring smile. This time for sure, Robbin won't let anyone get hurt. He will protect them, no matter what.

'' It's strange. It's calmer than last time. Nothing is happening.'' Said Oz, breaking their mutual silence.

'' And it's perfect that way… '' pointed out Gil, not enthusiasm at all that something could happen.

'' But I can still feel it, Oz… my memories! '' Alice was walking even faster now.

Elliot stopped. He looked behind himself. Something else then this place was making him feel uneasy. He found himself stupid to have accepted coming down here. However, he wanted to know and perhaps hoped for more… The headhunter. But he couldn't allow himself to be seen beside the heir of the Bezarius' family, an enemy of the Nightray. They had come here in separated way and meet up in the hole.

Reo stopped too. He waited for his master to speak first.

'' What if father come here…? '' Elliot shared his fear with his servant.

'' Why would he? '' asked Reo, not seeing a single reason why the Duke would do such a thing. After all, it was a really dangerous place. But, he had to think that the Duke was strong…

'' My half-brother* said that last he saw him… ''

'' It could have been an illusion. ''

'' Don't you get it? I can't as the heir of the Nightray take such a chance! '' he shouted out louder than he wanted to.

The group turned to him. Gilbert was the first one to speak.

'' Elliot is there something wrong? ''

'' Shut up! I'm heading back! '' answered Elliot piss and he did as he said.

The others were asking him why. However, Elliot had already ceased to move. There was only darkness in front of him. The entrance was nowhere to see. He looked right and left. The entrance had disappeared. How could it be…? One after the other, they noticed the same things as Elliot, expect Alice who was too concentrated on getting her memories back. They were trapped. Stubbornly, the young Nightray moved forward, to where he thought the entrance was. Perhaps, it was just an illusion. The important thing was that he keeps walking and he will find it. Gilbert left Oz's side for a minute, try to get a grab of Elliot before he disappears of his seen. He wanted to stop him.

'' Elliot, wait! ''

'' Shut up and quit following me! Why do you always get in my way! '' cried Elliot without even turning to face him.

When Raven finally reached his brother, he grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him.

'' It too dangerous to go on separate way! '' advised Gilbert, hoping his little brother would change his mind. Obviously, it didn't go that way.

Elliot violently freed himself from Gil and keep on walking, faster this time. Reo was following him. Oz's servant turned an instant to see if his master was still fine, but all he could see was this darkness. He screamed his name without receiving any respond. The situation was bad. What if something happened to his master? He had to go back, but what about Elliot…?

Though, that was too much for Elliot. He had held back himself for quite a while now. However, now, his words came out his mouth, faster than he could think about them.

'' Again with your Oz this, Oz that! If you want so much to be with him, stop bothering yourself and do so! '' He shouted, his back still on Gil. '' Ts. weren't we your family! Aren't we brothers! But where were you when everything was going wrong? Again, searching for him. Always him. '' Now, he took out his sword.

Gilbert was too surprised to reply.

'' Do you have no shame! You left us! You even let Vincent, your own brother alone! '' added Elliot facing his half-brother, menacing him with his sword, trying to cut him in pieces. '' And I was foolish to believe, to see you as my own brother! They advised me. Ernest and Claude but I didn't and they… ''

This time, the heir of the Nightray tried a frontal attack to hit Gil. The other man was asking him to calm down, but nothing was working. He was angry.

'' SHUT UP. '' Elliot screamed before, continuing with a lower voice. '' I don't want to hear you. I don't want to see you! I… ''

With that said, he left again. However, as he faced the darkness in front of him… The ground was red, there were dead peoples… His past nightmare was taking life right now, in this hole of the tragedy of Sablier.

**Note: Somehow… I always felt that these or the like of it was what Elliot was always trying to tell Gilbert. To tell him, that it hurt him to learn by Vincent that Gilbert hated the Nightray after he, Elliot, considered as a brother.**


End file.
